No olvidado
by karasu-shiro
Summary: FANFIC TRADUCCIÓN - - Primer cumpleaños de Izaya mientras está en una relación con Shizuo. Su día no sale como lo planeó, pero Shizuo lo hace todo mejor al final.


**Disclaimer (que es una redundancia, por cierto): "Durarara!" y sus personajes son propiedad de Narita Ryohgo, así mismo el fic original "Not forgotten" es propiedad de _SomniareSolus_ quien me permitió traducirlo.**

 **N/T: HAhaha, má** ** **s** d** **e** **un día tarde, pero bueno, se me fue el internet ant** ** **e**** ** ** **s** d**** ** ** **e****** ** ** ** **s** ubirlo aquí****... En fin ¡disfrutenlo! n_n]/**

* * *

 **.**

 **No Olvidado**

 **.**

Hoy parecía un día ordinario, así como todos los demás. Sólo sus más cercanos "amigos" sabían lo que era tan especial sobre hoy. Aparte de eso, todo el mundo iba en su día como lo harían mormalmente. Tal vez algunos fans de Star Wars irían por ahí diciendo "Que la fuerza esté contigo*", pero aparte de eso todo era normal.

La opinión de Izaya sobre hoy se bordeaba entre "Por siempre 21" y "¿Quién se acuerda?" Shinra lo recordó. Recibió un texto en la mañana, pero eso fue todo. Namie le dio una tarjeta firmada "Vete y muere." Y sus hermanas le llamaron para decirle que mamá y papá estaban de vacaciones. No es que esperara algo grande, oh no, pero todas estas pequeñas cosas hacían su día interminable.

Shizuo dijo que estaría trabajando hasta tarde esta noche y que no esperara por él. Por supuesto que lo olvidaría, nada más podía esperarse de un neanderthal como él. Y al menos Izaya tuvo un beso de despedida esta mañana cuando Shizuo se fue a trabajar. Como siempre, a las 5:13 de la mañana. Contrariamente a la creencia popular, Izaya NO era una persona madrugadora. Sólo porque tuviera clientes respetables no quería decir que debiera despertarse temprano para reunirse con ellos. Ellos le _pagaban_ , ellos _venían_ a él. Así que no vio ninguna razón para despertarse temprano cuando podía dormir hasta por lo menos las 10.

Justo ahora él estaba terminando un informe que sería entregado a Shiki, no más tarde del mediodía. A Shiki no le gustaba recibir informes por correo electrónico, sintiendo que era riesgoso en caso de que algún hacker decidiera intervenir en sus negocios. A Izaya no le importaba, especialmente hoy, ya que le daba algo que hacer aparte de esperar a que Shizuo llegara a casa del trabajo.

Éste habría sido su primer año celebrando su cumpleaños con su amante, y ese protozoo lo olvidó. Una vez más, Izaya no tenía tan grandes expectativas. Incluso como un niño su cumpleaños no era mucho para comtemplar. Sus padres estaban siempre ocupados trabajando, por lo que sus presentes solían consistir en juguetes caros y después de su quinto cumpleaños, era sólo una simple tarjeta con dinero. Para el momento en que tuvo 18 años ya había ahorrado suficiente dinero de cumpleaños y días de fiesta, también algunas apuestas extras, y se mudó. Era un bonito apartamento en Shinjuku. No del que era propietario actualmente, pero uno agradable. Sus padres no parecieron preocuparse y sus hermanas sólo vendrían para hacer un lío del lugar.

No, sus cumpleaños nunca fueron realmente especiales. Entonces, ¿por qué este año sintió el trozo más mínimo de decepción? Se sacudió, pensando que tal vez era el inicio de una crisis de mediana edad. "Por siempre 21." Se recordó.

Su realidad nunca fue tan emocionante, y hoy no hacía ninguna diferencia.

Cuando llegó a la sede de los Awakusu, Shiki estaba ocupado resolviendo algunos problemas con algunos de los subordinados. No había tiempo para él, por lo que Izaya dejó su informe sobre el escritorio del hombre mayor y se fue.

Era la hora del almuerzo en este momento y estaba sintiendo hambre. ¡Y ahora que estaba en Ikebukuro bien podría tener un almuerzo en el Russia Sushi! Tal vez si le decía a Simón que era su cumpleaños podría recibir un trato especial o algo así. Él entró, casi esperando que Shizuo estuviera sentado en la barra con su jefe, pero por desgracia...

—¡Izaya! ¡Bienvenido de nuevo! ¡Una orden de ootoro viene en camino! —Simon sonrió y Dennis ya había comenzado a trabajar en su orden tan pronto como lo vio entrar.

—Gracias Simon, Dennis —asintió en agradecimiento mientras tomaba su lugar habitual en la barra de sushi.

Simon estaba caminando alrededor tomando más pedidos y recibiendo a los clientes, mientras que Dennis estaba ocupado haciendo los rollos de sushi. Todos los demás en el restaurante estaban con alguien o incluso en grupos. Nadie que él conociera en un nivel personal. Incluso aquí él estaba solo.

—Come —Dennis puso el plato delante de Izaya y el pelinegro lentamente empezó a comer. No parecía estarlo disfrutando hoy. Dennis se dio cuenta del extraño comportamiento, pero no dijo nada. Tenía sentimientos encontrados acerca de Izaya, de manera similar a Simon, así que realmente no tenía ganas de entablar una conversación con Izaya.

Después de la segunda mordida, le pidió a Dennis que lo pusiera en una caja para él. Él no tenía ganas de comer aquí. Tal vez pudiera ir al parque y ver si Shizu-chan estaba allí. Si no, él sólo renunciaría a su búsqueda y volvería a casa.

Y en el parque, una vez más se encontró con la decepción. Estaba sorprendentemente tranquilo, no había demasiada gente alrededor y ni siquiera las bandas de color estaban alrededor. Sus preciosos seres humanos no estaban aún en el parque hoy. Shizuo no estaba aquí. Eso fue impactante y molesto también.

Aceptó que no había estado fuera tanto tiempo hoy, ¡estaba enojado por no haber visto a Shizuo en ninguna parte! Cada vez que ponía un pie en Ikebukuro, Shizuo no estaba demasiado lejos. ¡Pero todo el día había estado tranquilo! Ninguna destrucción, ni gritos salvajes, sin lacayos golpeados en la calle, ¡nada! No estaba pidiendo mucho, ¡sólo algo para romper esta calma insoportable! ¡Era demasiado tranquilo y estaba realmente irritándole!

Él dio un pisotón de vuelta a casa, ignorando las miradas en la pantalla gigante detrás de él. La pantalla que leía "Feliz Cumpleaños Izaya."

Izaya dejó la pequeña caja de poliestireno de comida en la mesa de café al caer de bruces sobre el sofá. Él realmente estaba teniendo un mal día y realmente ya no estaba seguro del porqué. Encendió el televisor, pasó a través de diferentes canales, hasta que vio que Hanamaru Kindergarten estaba al aire. Justo como el ootoro, no era tan disfrutable hoy.

Se sentó en el sofá y observó su programa favorito, llenando su boca con piezas de sushi. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de su teléfono vibrando en el mostrador de la cocina. Cuando se detuvo, la pantalla leía "3 llamadas perdidas de Shizu-chan 33".

Namie se había tomado el día libre hoy, ya que en realidad no quería oír a Izaya quejándose por su cumpleaños o molestándola sobre de que esperaba que hiciera algo. Así que estaba solo aquí. Se aseguró de no programar ninguna cita para hoy, ya que pensó que quizá podría pasar el día con su olvidadizo novio, pero eso no estaba ocurriendo por razones obvias. Él realmente pensó en llamar a Celty para ir y hacer pequeñas tareas para él, pero extrañamente ella no quiso. Ella sólo sabía que era su cumpleaños porque Shinra le había dicho, pero ella no podía preocuparse menos por Izaya. Demonios, cuando se enteró de que estaba saliendo con Shizuo, ¡trató de hablar con Shizuo de ello! Eso no fue muy agradable. Por suerte, hace meses desde que eso había pasado.

Él abrió su laptop y revisó las salas de chat. Nadie estaba en línea. Por supuesto.

No oyó el golpe en la puerta del repartidor cuando estaba entrando en sueño por el aburrimiento que estaba teniendo. Siguió tratando de recordarse a sí mismo que esto era normal para su cumpleaños. En realidad, nadie lo celebraba o le importaba. Era como todos los años, ¿qué le hizo pensar que este año sería diferente? Realmente no esperaba nada, pero en el fondo estaba herido.

Seguramente Shizuo podría haberlo recordado y tomado el día libre. Entonces podrían haber ambos dormido y más tarde ido a comer juntos. Y en vez de estar dentro de la casa todo el día, podrían dar un paseo por el parque, tal vez ir de compras, o simplemente perseguirse por Ikebukuro. Él podría haber estado haciendo algo más...

Cuando se despertó unas horas más tarde, su cuello le dolía por quedarse dormido en un ángulo extraño en su menos que cómodo sofá. Debía mejorar el ambiente. Por lo general, él traería almohadas aquí desde su propia habitación, pero era demasiado vago para incluso hacer eso.

Se levantó y se estiró, escuchó algunos cracks de sus articulaciones que le recordaron más y más que sólo se estaba haciendo viejo. El único consuelo en la vejez era que él no sería un débil y viejo abuelo. Estaba perfectamente saludable y sin enfermedades corriendo en su linea de sangre* por lo que realmente mantenerse a sí mismo no era una tarea difícil.

Izaya ni siquiera estaba seguro de porqué se levantó del sofá, no es como si hubiera mucho más para que él hiciera justo ahora. Shizuo no volvería por un rato y no había nadie alrededor para que molestara. Salió por la ventana de su habitación a la escalera de incendios y se abrió paso hasta el techo. Miró hacia el cielo, todavía soleado. Eran alrededor de las 4:30 así que desde que no tenía a nadie con quien salir por el momento, él decidió hacer un poco de carrera libre.

Se echó a correr a través del techo de su edificio y saltó desde el borde, logrando hacer una voltereta, se contrajo y rodó para aterrizar en el edificio contiguo. Desde allí continuó saltando de tejado en tejado hasta que los edificios comenzaron a hacerse más altos. Se agarró a los marcos de las ventanas y los usó para llevarse a sí mismo más alto. Miró hacia atrás para ver que había un asta bandera inclinada sobresaliendo del lado del banco local. Se apartó de la pared, haciendo una vuelta hacia atrás y girando en el aire para poder ponerse a sí mismo en el asta bandera. Después de engancharse sobre el poste se balanceó para tomar impulso y se soltó, se agarró a la escalera de incendios y bajó con ella.

Cuando estuvo en el suelo, perdió toda motivación para seguir adelante. Sería extraño si la gente lo viera corriendo por Ikebukuro sin Shizuo que lo persiguiera. Siguió caminando, mezclándose con la aburrida multitud a su alrededor. Todo sobre hoy estaba realmente molestándolo. Él quería que este día ya se terminara, porque era terriblemente aburrido y... odiaba la soledad.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había vagado hasta el parque de nuevo. Estaba empezando a ponerse más oscuro y algunas de las luces de la calle ya estaban encendidas. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado caminando? Bien, no es como si le importara.

Izaya se sentó junto a la fuente y, ocasionalmente, metía los dedos en ella causando pequeñas ondas en el agua.

—¿Izaya?

Se congeló cuando oyó la voz familiar y rápidamente se sacudió el agua de su mano. La misma vieja sonrisa ocultaba sus verdaderos sentimientos cuando se volvió hacia él. —Shizu-chan, pensé que estarías trabajando hasta tarde esta noche. Son solo... 7:42? ¿Estás en un descanso?

El rubio parecía un poco confundido. No estaba seguro de si Izaya se había dado cuenta de alguna de las cosas que había hecho, pero tenía que intentarlo y sutilmente preguntar.

—Bueno, para ser honesto me tomé el día libre.

Eso le picó, haciendo que su sonrisa malvada flaqueara. —Ah, y supongo que sólo querías un poco de tiempo a solas o algo ¿no? —El veneno que goteaba de su voz resultó ser una amarga punzada para Shizuo. Izaya realmente no lo sabía, ¿verdad?

—Izaya, te-

—Guárdalo. No tienes que explicarme nada. Entiendo. De vez en cuando, quieres un poco de tiempo a solas. Eso es razonable y algo típico de chicos. No te preocupes, conozco el sentimiento.

—Iza-

—Quiero decir, sé que puedo ser una silenciosa pulga a veces. Y mi casa bien podría ser un emporio de ootoro ya que eso es todo a lo que siempre parece oler para ti. Sé que realmente no te gusta ver mis programas también, o estar sentado alrededor mientras estoy haciendo trabajo. Lo entiendo, incluso Shizu-chan necesita un poco de tiempo personal lejos de mí.

—Iz-

—Y-yo sólo...uh, volveré a casa ahora. Estoy bastante ocupado m-mañana así... a-así que tomaré la habitación de invitados y tú puedes dormir en nuestra habitación. No me gustaría obligarte a dejar la comodidad de nuestra cama.

—¡Izaya! —No se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando hacia abajo ahora. Tampoco se dio cuenta de las lágrimas desbordando por sus ojos, o qué tan cerca Shizuo había llegado mientras estaba escupiendo un montón de tonterías. —Por favor, no llores.

—¡E-estoy bien! ¡De verdad! —Dio un paso lejos de Shizuo. —No sé q-que está pasando conmigo. He... he estado molesto todo el día ¡y n-no sé qué demonios es!... No tiene sentido.

—Feliz Cumpleaños Izaya. —Los fuertes y cálidos brazos se envolvieron alrededor de su cintura y tiraron de él en un fuerte abrazo. Los ojos de Izaya se agrandaron cuando oyó a Shizuo susurrar esas dulces y simples palabras. —Debes haber ignorado todos mis regalos.

¿No los vio? ¿Qué quiso decir Shizuo con eso? ¿Qué regalos?

—Shinra me dijo que nunca has tenido un cumpleaños especial, así que intenté con todas mis fuerzas para que sea el mejor cumpleaños. Resulta que metí la pata, ¿eh? —Una risa profunda escapó de sus labios cuando sintió a Izaya abrazarlo con más fuerza. —La próxima vez, ¡voy a hacer que sea más obvio!

—Te amo.

—Te amo también pulga. Te amo tanto.

.

.

.

.

 **N/T: ¡Feliz cumpleaños Izaya!/**

 **Posdata: * "Que la fuerza esté contigo" se refiere que el 4 de Mayo es el día de Star Wars el cual nació por un juego de palabras (que sólo funciona en inglés) que se lee "May the 4th be with you" (que la fuerza esté contigo), force/fourth \\_ツ_/**

 *** Línea de sangre; se refiere a enfermedades hereditarias.**


End file.
